


The Compass

by latenightfondues



Series: War Stories [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Untold tales, World War II, the compass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfondues/pseuds/latenightfondues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of untold war stories involving the star spangled man with a plan and his best girl.<br/>In this tale: the story behind the picture in the compass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Compass

**Author's Note:**

> These are several headcanons of mine and you may send requests!

It was a common knowledge that Steve Rogers, the recent American hero, and Peggy Carter, the tough agent working on the frontlines of the war, had a romance. In fact, the two were still the only ones to think that was a secret.

 

They were discrete, to say the least. But the chemistry, the clear sexual tension every time their eyes crossed and the way both were always the first to hurry to their own tents when the lights down started also made it pretty clear to everyone that they had something going on. People knew better than to make any comments that involved people’s personal lives in camp. Especially if it involved Agent Carter—who never gave anyone opening for that.

 

Steve was truly the only one to dig through those layers she had, the walls she build up to protect herself. She found it ridiculous how easily he managed to tear all that apart. Peggy rarely admitted, but she was fully and completely his, for a while now. The fact he always sneaked to get in her tent before people actually went to their own sleeping places and just spent all nights by her side, worshipping her, it was indeed a main reason why she fell so easily. He was a sweet man, caring, kind. Peggy always admired that, among other things, on the type lover she learned he was.

 

Every night, they could either spend the whole night between whispers, sharing life experiences and tales; or in the midst of moans and their deep, passionately love making. It wasn’t fooling around. It was very serious, in fact. The war surrounding them didn’t leave much time for a life of their own. Firstly, they had their duty to their countries, and the world. It didn’t take the fact they had plans for afterwards.

 

They never spoke of such thing. But it was always implicit when Peggy told him about her family and when Steve told her about his life in Brooklyn.

 

“Do you think Colonel Phillips would put you to come with us if I asked?” The Commandoes were heading on another mission to take off more HYDRA bases and going away was tough for Steve, now.

 

“Do not.” Peggy snuggled closer against his chest, her feet caressing his bare leg. “I’m needed here, Steve. And I do not want you trying privileges for me because of us.” He understood her point, it didn’t take off the fact he was reluctant on not having her in his team.

 

“You’re part of my team, Peggy—”

 

“I’m part of the technical and strategic team.” She corrects him promptly. “That was settled this way before we were together and it’s going to remain like this.”

 

“You’re stubborn.” He sighs heavily, pulling her purposefully close to him.

 

“You are.” Shaking her head, her smile brightens more as they stare into each other’s eyes. “I’ll miss you too, Steve.” He’s not surprised how easily she knows what’s going on inside of him.

 

For long moments, they don’t say a word, as their mouths are otherwise busy with each other. Steve’s face is already a blur of the red lipstick that’s no longer on her lips. It rubbed off way before that night, when they let themselves go into each other’s touch, lovingly. But once again, his mouth is swollen by the intensity of their kiss.

 

“We’re good working together—” Steve cuts himself off, not wanting to argue that anymore. “I’m going to miss you.”

 

“I know.” She nods, a hand cupped on his cheek. Her thumb caressing his recently shaved skin. He looked so handsome with the dim light of the night falling upon his featured. It was hard admitting she had actually fallen in love with Steve, but Peggy couldn’t picture herself doing it with anyone else. “You shall write me.”

 

“I will.” When his lips brush against hers again, they both sigh in content.

 

“I have something for you.”

 

Immediately, Steve pulls back to glance her, puzzled. She doesn’t say anything while she stands to reach out for something in her suit. Steve’s eyes are quick to fall on her bare body, observing every curve with lust and admiration. She blushes when her gaze finds his, but Peggy can’t help but grin to see him jaw dropped and eyes glued to her chest.

 

“Sorry.” He’s blushing too then.

 

“You can look you know. You do more than look most of the time.” Quickly, when her own blush fades off, she’s kneeling the bed, encouraging him to take a close look.

 

“I’m yours, Steve.” His fingertips touch the side of her thighs as Steve nods. He’s not used to them belonging to each other. But it was a feeling he enjoyed. She savored looking at him too. That was very clear as he eyes darted through his torso, when she lowered to kiss his chest slowly.

 

He was a vision of paradise when he was like this, like puddle in her hands. Eyes shut, mouth open, body shaking to every kiss she planted on his skin, aroused to the bone. She adored him madly.

 

The moment Peggy pulls back, Steve actually whines. He doesn’t even notice it’s been minutes she’s been planting kisses and bites to his neck, chest, abs. There’s actually a small red mark on his left boob. She just chuckles, nuzzling their noses together.

 

“I had something for you, remember?”

 

“It wasn’t that?” Steve teases and it gets him a small punch on the shoulder that actually has him chuckling.

 

“Here.” She hands him a small picture of herself and that actually makes him frown. But there’s a smile crossing his lips. “For when you miss me.”

 

After that, their heavy breathing and low moans are the only things heard and exchanged.

 

Weeks later, when Peggy is seating next to Phillips and other soldiers, as they all watch the footage of the Commandoes taking down HYDRA’s bases, she sees her picture again. Steve is going through the map plans they made before the men left, the compass on his hands carrying their secret.

 

She tries to hide her content on seeing it there. But fails completely when Phillip stares her with that smug “ _I knew it_ ” glance.

 

Peggy doesn’t care. All that matters is that he has it with him all the time.


End file.
